


[Fanart/FanComics][brujay支线] 7rings

by Sen_2324



Series: [Fanart/Fancomic] Lollipop [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Crossdressing, Fan Comics, Fanart, Jason Todd is Not Robin, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW Art, Sex Toys, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, brujay - Freeform, 女装, 桶受, 背后注意, 路人×桶明示, 道具, 雏妓Jason
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sen_2324/pseuds/Sen_2324
Summary: *NSFW/雏妓Jay系列/Brujay支线，爱岗敬业的Jason和头疼心累的Bruce。*NSFW/Jay as child prostitute series/Brujay line, Dedicated Jason and headaches Bruce.English translator:kuro49





	1. 初次见面/First Meeting（2P）

**Author's Note:**

> Jason遇到Batman，然后被捡回家的故事支线
> 
> *My biggest thanks to [kuro49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49)!! She did these wonderful translation, I posted the translated text in the corresponding chapter with my Chinese text, or you can find them in the comment blow :)  
> I hope you all would enjoy the story～

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于认真工作的Jason在招待客人的时候碰上了蝙蝠侠，客人被吓射然后连滚带爬逃走了。虽然这个客人超难搞，难得一次速战速决节省了好多时间，但Jason并不想感激这位哥谭市知名义警。  
> A Jason who was just getting down to business and finally serving a john seriously meets Batman for the first time. The john gets scared into coming before he flees. Even though the john is a difficult one to deal with and having him come so fast this time saves Jason a lot of time, Jason still has no intention of thanking the most famous vigilante of Gotham City.

作业用bgm：Ariana Grande/2 Chainz - 7 rings (Remix)

-"B...Batman!!"


	2. 领养问题/The Trouble of Adoption（1P）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason因为被Batman破坏了生意，某次又在犯罪巷碰到蝙蝠车的时候就撬了车轮胎泄愤。结果被Batman抓了个现行，于是被强行带回了家。  
> Because Batman ruined his business the last time, Jason ends his stealing his tires the next time he finds the Batmobile in Crime Alley. It ended with him being caught by Batman and brought home.

①

-很高兴您今天提早回来了，布鲁斯老爷

\- Glad to see you coming home early today, Master Bruce.

-这就是您之前提到的孩子…

\- And this is the child you mentioned before...

-杰森

\- Jason

②

-杰森少爷，您的房间已经准备好了…

\- Master Jason, your room is ready for you...

-你要 _ **包养**_ 我吗？

\- Are you trying to be my sugar daddy? *direct translation is more along the lines of "are you looking to keep me as a mistress" but context-wise sugar daddy is probably more appropriate. 

③

-不是

\- No.

- _我想收养你。_

_\- I want to adopt you._

④

-噢

\- Oh.

（有钱人就是麻烦）

(Rich people are so difficult.)

-我懂的。

\- I get it.

-对不起，以后你就是我爸爸。

\- Sorry, you will be my dad from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason：我懂的  
> Jason: I understand.  
> Bruce：不你不懂  
> Bruce: No, I don’t think you do.


	3. 爱岗敬业/Dedication（4P）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW  
> *爱岗敬业的Jason上线  
> A dedicated Jason appears *direct translation is more like a dedicated Jason comes online.

①

-你先去睡吧

\- You can go to sleep first.

-好

\- Sure.

-Jason少爷，请跟我来

\- Master Jason, please come with me.

②

2小时后

Two hours later

③

（明天一定早睡……）

（I have to sleep earlier tomorrow...）

④

（→等到睡着）

（→fell asleep waiting up）

**[开门有惊喜（惊吓）]**

**[Opens the door to a surprise（shock）]**

* * *

**[睡前2小时]**

**[Two hours before Jason fell asleep]**

①

-Alf，这也太好吃了

\- Alf，this tastes too good.

-老爷小时候也很喜欢这个

\- Master Bruce really liked this when he was younger too.

②

-没关系，这些就已经很好了

\- Don’t worry, this is more than enough.

③

-啊啊

\- Ahh, 

-有钱真好

\- Having money is so nice.

④

-好了Jason，该工作了！

\- Alright Jason, time to get to work!

（婴儿油）

（Baby oil）

* * *

* * *

-诶

\- Eh

-不喜欢吗？

\- You don’t like it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason努力了，没有找到润滑油（  
> Jason tried his hardest but couldn’t find any lube.


	4. 重大发现/A Big Discovery（1P）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 侦探Jason上线✔️  
> A detective Jason appears.✔️

①

【第二天】

【The next day】

-？！

-等等

-Wait.

②

-昨天到底有没有做？

\- Did we do it last night?

（摸来摸去）

（Checks himself）

-哪里都没有做过的感觉

\- It doesn’t feel like we did it.

（而且好清爽）

（I even feel freshened up）

③

-难道说……Bruce Wayne虽然花名在外，

\- Does that mean.... even though Bruce Wayne is known as a playboy, 

-其实本质是个——

\- But he actually has—— 

④

-阳痿？！

\- Erectile dysfunction？!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason：难怪每天晚上要穿紧身衣跑去踢人屁股……  
> Jason: No wonder he goes out every night kicking ass in a skin tight suit.....


	5. 身体检查/Body Check（3P）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce想给Jason做个身体检查。  
> *NSFW/有路人×Jason提及  
> Bruce wants to give Jason a body check.   
> *NSFW/Mentions of Jason/Others

①

-身体检查？

\- A body check？

②

-别看我总是在外面 **工作** ，

\- Don’t think just because I _worked on the streets_ , 

-我可是很健康的噢

\- I’m still very healthy.

③

-我有定期做体检——想不到吧！！

\- I get check ups regularly——unbelievable right！！

④

-虽然给我做体检的医生老头总是用工具弄得很疼……

\- Even though the doctor that gives me the medical examinations always uses tools that makes it hurt quite a bit......

⑤

-我……Alf认为你需要一个详细的身体检查来确认下你的状况

\- I...... Alf thought that you need a thorough examination to confirm how you’re doing.

⑥

-别担心

\- Don’t worry.

-我一直都 **营养** 充足~

\- I’ve always been _well-nourished~_

-杰森

\- Jason.

* * *

①

-这种事以后不用做了。

\- You never have to do that kind of things.

②

-不会再有人强迫你。

\- No one is ever going to force you again.

③

（你会像个普通孩子一样，健康快乐地长大……）

（You’re going to get to grow up, healthy and happy like a normal child should……）

④

（啊）

（Ah.）

⑤

-你做什么？

\- What are you doing？

⑥

-体检不是要脱光光吗？

\- Don’t I have to get naked for a body check?

-不需要

\- You don’t.

* * *


	6. BAD ENDING ①（1P）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW/女装&蕾丝  
> *NSFW/Crossdressing and lace

就，突然想画女装play（

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brujay支线中，在Jason成年之前（也就是好感度不足的情况下）选择让Bruce和Jason做，就会触发BAE ENDING（的CG（好的我知道你们这些冷酷无情的玩家只是来收集BE的CG  
> In the Brujay storyline, selecting the option to have Bruce and Jason do it before Jason is of age will trigger the BE CG (=computer graphic *like in BL/Otome games) (okay, I know all of you are ruthless players that just wants to collect BE CGs.


	7. BAD ENDING ①后续/Sequel（1P）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW/女式内衣/道具/性器官露出注意  
> BE①的后续  
> *NSFW/Lingerie/Sex Toys/Genitals  
> BE ① Sequel

我尽力了我的良心在隐隐作痛_(:з」∠)_


End file.
